Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by WeDon'tKnowEnoughToUnderstand
Summary: Two short events featuring England and Child!America. America is scared of the rain and goes to see England for comfort.


Lullaby for a Stormy Night – Vienna Teng

Little child, be not afraid  
>The rain pounds harsh against the glass<br>Like an unwanted stranger  
>There is no danger<br>I am here tonight

Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>Though thunder explodes  
>And lightning flash<br>Illuminates your tearstained face  
>I am here tonight<p>

And someday you'll know  
>That nature is so<br>This same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>And forests and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see<br>In the morning

Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
>And it's candlelight beams<br>Still keep pleasant dreams  
>I am here tonight<p>

Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>The wind makes creatures of our trees  
>And the branches to hands<br>They're not real, understand  
>And I am here tonight<p>

And someday you'll know  
>That nature is so<br>This same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>And forest and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see<br>In the morning

For you know, once even I  
>Was a little child<br>And I was afraid  
>But a gentle someone always came<br>To dry all my tears  
>Trade sweet sleep for fears<br>And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
>And these days have shown<br>Rain's a part of how life goes  
>But it's dark and it's late<br>So I'll hold you and wait  
>'til your frightened eyes do close<p>

And I hope that you'll know  
>That nature is so<br>This same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>And forests and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see<br>In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
>The rain will be gone in the morning<br>But I'll still be here in the morning

* * *

><p>Child! America and England – America is frightened of the rain and goes to England for comfort.<p>

* * *

><p>"Engwand?" The little child that was America was peering up at the tall man who had very large eyebrows. They were in the living room at his home and England was sitting on the sofa reading one of his thick dusty books which bored America.<p>

"Yes America?" England asked as he picked the fragile child up to cradle him in his lap. America said nothing but just nuzzled himself into the larger man's chest. He was so warm and America just wanted to fall asleep in his big strong arms that he knew would protect him. He felt his hair being petted by rough but gentle hands. America just lay there breathing in the sweet smell that was England and allowed himself to be drowned in it. He was gently getting closer to sleep when he felt England sigh and mumble into his head. "Is there something you wanted to ask me, love or did you just want a cuddle?" America squirmed in his arms so he could see England's face. Those eyes were really a very bright and dazzling shade of green. He reached out a delicate little hand, wanting to touch them. England drew back and said in a stern voice, "Don't poke me in the eye America." "But your eyes are so pwetty Engwand." He responded, stumbling over the words. England gave an uncharacteristic giggle and nuzzled the small child as he blushed at the compliment. "I'm glad you think so, but I think your eyes are certainly a lot nicer." America didn't blush but squealed with glee. England lifted him up and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "You know I have work to do, little one." He muttered but he didn't look very enthusiastic. America reached out to touch one of England's eyebrows, who drew back quickly looking hesitant. "Why do you have such large eyebrows Engwand?" England blushed in embarrassment and scolded him. "That is a rude question, America." "I was just wonderin'" America blushed and felt nervous. "I like your eyebrows…" he whispered. The said eyebrows rose in surprise and England gave the child a disbelieving look. "Don't be silly." He made to put the child down but he screamed in protest. "But I do, I do! I Do!" he repeated stubbornly and reached out again to touch them again to prove his point. They were very soft for eyebrows and pleasantly fluffy. "I like your eyebrows Engwand." He muttered softly. The older nation hugged him to his chest. "You're the only one that does" he whispered and let the child go to sleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>There was a thunderstorm that night. England absolutely adored thunderstorms. They did make him feel more at home but he just loved the feeling of being all warm and safe in his bed while the world raged outside. He snuggled down deeper into the blankets of his double bed lying contently in the silence. He was alone right now but this was not a lonely solitude, it simply calmed him. As the rain was relaxing him into sleep he heard a gentle knock at his door. He dismissed it as wind blowing through the cracks in the house making the doors and windows rattle. The knock was persistent but England was too comfortable to move. He was sure that whatever it was could wait to be fixed in the morning. It was only when he heard a small scream at a thunderclap that he realised that it must be America outside of the door.<p>

The small child quivered in his nightclothes clutching a small stuffed animal in his arms. He did not want to be rude and wake England so he only knocked softly but as the sound of the rain could still be heard lashing against the windows he couldn't bring himself to stop. He was very scared. He tried to tell himself it was just a simple storm and it wouldn't hurt him when a loud roar like noise exploded around him. He screamed, although the child would later admit he had done no such thing. He was glad he had screamed though because it had brought England to the door.

He picked the small quivering child up in his arms and laughed softly. "Silly-Billy it is just a little rain." He muttered kissing America's cheek quickly in an attempt to calm the child down. It did not work as the blond continued to whimper into his pyjama jacket. England took the child nation over to his bed and tucked him in before returning to shut the door. America looked up at him with large baby blue eyes which melted the mask of aloofness that England usually wore. He lay down in the bed with America and drew the child close to his chest. "What are you so afraid of, love?" America squirmed; he did not want to admit that he was afraid of anything although right now it was pretty obvious. "Do you not like the noise? Or is it the lightning?" England repeated his questions, wanting an answer from the adorable child. "I-I-I guess I just don't like the rain." America mumbled this into England's chest blushing ferociously as he did so. Touched by the adorable gesture England held tight onto the child and placed a kiss into his messy bed hair. He reached out and grabbed a spare blanket and wrapped it around the small source of heat and picked him up and walked over to the windows so America could get a good look at the storm outside.

"What is there to be afraid of rain, love?" England stood straight-backed in front of the window with the child on his hip. "The rain makes everythin' wet and it makes people ill and I don't wanna be ill or you to be ill Engwand." Touched by the child's thoughtfulness he automatically muttered "Everythin_g_ and want to." America ignored him, used to these grammatical corrections. "Well, dear there is no reason to be so scared of the rain when we are inside." A flash of lighting illuminated the room and caused America's eyes to go wide before he broke out into a fresh wave of terrified sobs. England chuckled as he petted the child, "Lightning can't hurt you either, dear." America just nodded as England reached and wiped away his tears with his thumb. "The rain is good, dear." America shook his head stubbornly. "No it makes the sun go away and everything get scarwy." England looked gently at the child feeling a rush of emotions at the boy's awkward way of speaking. "Without the rain, love there would be no fields or trees. No water for you to drink and all the rivers and oceans would have dried up long ago. The rain is a good thing little one." America shook his head stubbornly as he watched the rain with England burrowing his face into the elder's chest as a thunderclap sounded around the house. A small chuckle escaped the nation's lips as he looked fondly at the child. "You'll understand it someday." He remarked in a barely audible whisper. He took America back to the bed and tucked the child in close to his chest and wrapped protective arms around him. He hummed softly to distract America from the sound of the rain and did not stop until the child fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Please Review ^^ all feedback is welcome and the song above is 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' by Vienna Teng.<p> 


End file.
